I'd lie
by NamulaMoonshine
Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends forever. But when Edward moves Bella becomes a famous singer and swears she has no best friend. Can he say he's sorry enough to let her know he loves her? ExB AxJ EmxR CxEs
1. Chapter 1

5 years ago

BPOV

I was sitting in my room strumming my guitar as words to a new song flowed through my mind. Edward Cullen my best friend was sitting on my bed studying for his history exam. I was home schooled by my mom. I didn't really like it but I really had no choice.

"Bella will you sing for me please?" Edward asked after a little while. I grinned he was the only one who was able to get me to sing. I nodded and tuned my guitar and started strumming. I knew exactly which song of mine he wanted to hear because it was his favorite.

_I see your face, I look in your eyes,  
What you feel is no surprise,  
Everyone needs something to believe in,  
Tell me your dreams and I'll tell you mine,  
In our hearts we'll look inside,  
And see all of the colors of the rainbow,  
I know!_

_We all wanna believe in love,  
We all wanna believe in something,  
Bigger than just us,  
We all want to be a part,  
Of the greater picture,  
That's hangin' in our hearts,  
Yeah it's bigger than us!_

_I wanna see beyond my own little_ _world,  
Grab your hands so we can twirl around the galaxy,  
See the world with clarity,  
Oh-oo-oh,  
We have such a long way to go,  
But I know,  
We're getting closer everyday,  
Everyday!_

_We all wanna believe in love,  
We all wanna believe in something,  
Bigger than just us,  
We all want to be a part,  
Of the greater picture,  
That's hangin' in our hearts,  
Yeah bigger than us!_

_It fills the universe,  
It lights the skies above,  
It rescues our hearts with love,_

_L.o.v.e, love with love! l.o.v.e, love  
That's what's bigger than us! bigger than us, c'mon_

_It's love, it's love, that's bigger than us_

_It's love, it's love, that's bigger than us  
Whoo!  
It's love, it's love! it's love, it's love! it's love, it's love!_

_We all wanna believe in love,_

_We all wanna believe in something, Bigger than just us!_

When I finished he clapped.

"You seem to get better everyday Bella." He grinned. My heart must have stopped that second. I really liked Edward and if I was being honest I knew I was completely in love with him. But I knew there was no way for a god like Edward to like plain old me.

Edward is 6 feet tall with a nice hint of muscles, tussled bronze hair and perfect facial features. But the best part about him is his amazing emerald green eyes that sparkle with every emotion. Then there was me. Standing at 5 foot 7 with shoulder lenght brown wavey hair, an average figure, dark brown doe eyes and plain features. P. L. A. I. N.

"Thanks." I grinned back. After that we went back to strumming and studying.

That was the last time I saw Edward. His family moved the next day while I was in town with my mom. Apparently Carlisle got a job offer he couldn't refuse and he had to leave right away or he wouldn't make the interview. I cried for weeks but Edward never called. And that's when I knew 3 things that would break my heart.

1 I'm completely and irravocably in love with him.

2 I'll probably never see him again.

3 I have NO best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note Just so you guys know, Bella writes a lot of songs and they will probably will all be by different artists. Taylor Swift songs are basically the main idea though.

Present time

EPOV

I was in a slump. I missed Bella. I missed the way she laughed the way she sang to me and only me and the way she blushed at almost anything. I am in love with her.

"Edward you have to see this!" Alice yelled. I probably wouldn't have gone if she wouldn't have dragged me out if I didn't. My family had grown since I last saw Bella. I was an only child then but my dad Carlisle met Esme in town and they were both single parents. Esme has 2 kids. Alice and Emmett. We get along pretty well and my dad is happy with his new wife. But I wouldn't be fully happy untill I had Bella in my arms.

"Coming!" I yelled back before decending down the stairs. Jasper nodded at me when I came in. He's Alice's boyfriend and my best friend now that Bella's gone. His sister Rosalie is also dating Emmett.

"Morning Edward." He chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at him. It was 1 in the afternoon but I hadn't left my room all day.

"What do I have to see Al." I sighed sitting on the loveseat.

"That! Isn't that the Bella you always talk about?" She giggled. My head shot up when she mentioned Bella. Alice was pointing to the tv and there she was. Bella was standing on a stage infront of thousands of people singing. There was a band behind her and they were playing all the music while she sang.

"Bella." I whispered to myself. She was even more beautifull then I remembered. Her hair hung below her shoulders and stuck to her forhead from the heat of the spotlights but it was still as smooth as silk. She looked thinner and her curves really stood out with the tight tank top and skinny jeans she was wearing.

The song stopped and the addience burst out in cheers.

_"Y'all having a good time tonight!?" _Bella yelled. There was a chorus of 'YES' through out the crowd. _"Well we're just getting started! After tonights concert I'll be goin on tour to open up for the Jonas brothers!"_

Suddenly jealousy raged through me. The jonas _brothers_? As in an all boy band with Bella. Alone?

_"After this lovely town I'll be heading to L.A so let's hope they're ready!" _And then she started singing again. A smile broke across my face. Bella was coming here and she was singing my favorite song Bigger than us. Maybe she missed me to. Let's hope.

BPOV

I walked off the stage feeling the sudden excitement melt away as I returned to my slump. I wanted Edward to be back stage every time I sang. Of course I had my best friends. Cassie, the song writer/guitar player/ back up vocals and sometimes lead vocals in the band. Rebbecca, the drummer/ back up vocals in the band. And Kate, the bass player/back up vocals in the band.

I wrote all the songs with Cassie except for the occasional time when she wrote a song by herself and I wrote a song by myself. When that happened the other would write the music. When Cassie wrote a song by herself she would sing most of it. We were both concedeered the lead singer of our group. And the hollywoods hotest BFFs.

"Bella you were amazing!" Cassie yelled when we got off stage before running over to Nick Jonas. Yes they were dating and honestly they are so cute together that I'm just waiting for him to pop the question. Me and Cassie met at a music camp before we met Rebbecca and Kate and decided to start a band. The next day we were assigned a new cabin that we shared with Becks and Kate so it all worked out.

Then when we made it big we met the Jo Bros and Nick asked Cassie out. She had been crushing on him for weeks before hand so of course she said yes. It was so cute seeing her freek out about what she was going to wear on her date and of course I was dragged into helping her.

"She's right. You sang with a lot more emotion tonight. Which makes me wonder what is so different about tonight?" Joe asked. Of course him and Kevin came with Nick to see us as Joe is dating Rebbecca and Kevin is dating Kate. That's why we are going on tour with them. Even when we're on different tours we stay in touch amazingly but we thought it would be fun to spen 6 months together.

I shrugged and chugged down a red bull. They didn't ask me again but I knew it was coming. As soon as were in the Jonas tour bus Cassie dragged me to the lounge with the other's right behind us.

"Okay Bella you know all of us here consider you a sister and you know we're not going to give up until you tell us what's wrong." She stated. I sighed not talking.

"Come on Bells. What's wrong?" Kevin asked. He was always like my big brother literally so I took a deep breath getting ready to tell them the one secret they didn't know.

"Before I met you guys I had a best friend named Edward Cullen." I started. "We did everything together an I was in love with him."

"What happened?" Becks whispered.

"He moved and I never saw him again." I whispered back feeling the tears slip down my face. They all got up and pulled me into a group hug.

"You miss him don't you?" Kevin asked after we had sat down again. I nodded not wanting to answer the question he really asked. "You still love him." It wasn't a question now. I nodded again.

"That song I sang. I wrote it when we were best friends. It was his favorite." I whispered. No one spoke after that. But they did cheer me up. We watched sappy love movies that the boys hated making me laugh and we ended up falling asleep in the lounge instead of our bunks.

When I woke up the next day I felt like the fifth wheel. Nick had Cassie in his arms while they slept and Joe had Becks in his arms as well. Kate was in Kevin's arms like every night so I was left alone. Maybe I could find a guy in L.A. But then it would long distance relation ship. I sighed and went to grab my guitar.

I sat in my bunk strumming the guitar like I used to and waited for a song to pop into my head. Before the words came an image of Edward's face popped into my head and a few tears fell. Not wanting to wake anyone up I sang softly.

_I miss you,_

_I miss your smile,_

_And I always shed a tear,_

_Every once ever while,_

_And even though you're not here now,_

_You're still here somehow,_

_My heart won't let you go,_

_And I just want you to know,_

_I miss you,_

_Tra la la la la,_

_I miss you._

Another tear fell as I finished the song. I put my guitar away and went to the small built in kitchen to start making breakfast for everyone. Before they woke up a couple more tears fell.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

It was finally the day I've been waiting for. The day I saw Bella again. I don't know how Alice did it but she got backstage passes to the concert for me her and Jasper so I could apolagize. If I was luck I would be able to see her before hand.

I was on my way to pick Alice up at the mall now. She said she had to go shopping now or something like that. Probably for the concert tonight and the fact she was going to meet the love of my life.

I was parked not to far away from the building listening to one of her new songs that I haven't heard yet before. It's really sweet but it broke my heart a little bit. The date that the album came out was just a few summers after I had left. But seeing as Alice wanted me to be prepared I was forced to read and watch every interview about her so I knew that she wrote this song the summer after I left when she met her BFF Cassie.

It broke my heart because the Jonas Brothers offered to sing it with her and they made it a duet. The way there voices sounded together made me worry that she was dating one of them.

_Bella:I didn't wanna say  
I'm sorry for breaking us apart  
Joe: I didn't wanna say_  
_It was my fault  
Even though I knew it was  
Bella: I didn't wanna call you back  
Cause I knew that I was wrong  
Both: Yeah I knew I was wrong_

_Bella: One in the same never to change  
Our love was beautiful  
Both:We got it all destined to fall  
Our love was tragically  
Joe: Wanted to call  
Bella: No need to fight  
Joe: Cause you know I wouldn't lie  
Both: But tonight we'll leave it on the line_

_Bella: Listen baby  
Nick: Never woulda said forever if we knew it'd end so fast  
Bella: Why did you say ' I love you '  
If you knew that it wouldn't last  
Nick: Baby I just cant hear what your saying  
The line is breaking up  
Bella: Or maybe that's just us, oh baby just us_

_Bella: One in the same never to change  
Our love was beautiful  
Both:We got it all destined to fall  
Our love was tragically  
Joe: Wanted to call  
Bella: No need to fight  
Joe: Cause you know I wouldn't lie  
Both: But tonight we'll leave it on the line_

_Joe: Tried to call again and get your mailbox  
Like a letter left unread  
Bella: Apologies are often open-ended  
Both: But this one better unsaid_

_Bella: One in the same never to change  
Our love was beautiful  
Both:We got it all destined to fall  
Our love was tragically  
Joe: Wanted to call  
Bella: No need to fight  
Joe: Cause you know I wouldn't lie  
Both: But tonight we'll leave it on the line_

_Bella: We'll leave it on the line  
Nick: Yeah, oh yeah  
Bella: We'll leave it on the line tonight_

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Maybe she wouldn't be excited to see me. Maybe she would be angry or hurt. Alice had texted me saying she was on her way home with Jasper and didn't need me. I rolled my eyes laughing silently preparing to leave when I saw a crowd forming not to far away. A girl was being chased from the mall with a paniced look on her face.

That was when I realized it was Bella. I threw my passenger door open when she was close enough and she stumbled in panting. She didn't look at me so I waited.

"Thanks." She breathed.

"No problem." I chuckled. Bella froze when she heard my voice and she looked up cautiously.

"Edward?"

BPOV

We made it to L.A in record time and I was super excited to be able to ge ton stage.

"Should we sing on the line again?" Joe asked as we went over which songs each band would sing.

"Sure. It'll be fun singing together again but the rumors last time..." I trailed off laughing.

"That we were dating, in love and going to get married on the beach in Spain." Joe finished laughing with me. Becks looked angry so he put his arm around her and whispered something in her ear. Whatever he said it worked because she giggled.

"I'm gonna go to the mall. I need a new out fit before tonight." I said rolling my eyes at the couples before me.

"Wear your disguise!" Kevin yelled as I grabbed my hat and glasses.

"Got em." I replied laughing as I left the bus and walked to the mall. I was walking out an hour later unsucessful with my search for an outfit when I tripped and my hat and glasses fell off. "Ow." I mummbled completely forgetting I didn't have my disguise on.

"Oh my GOD! It's Bella Swan!" Someone screamed. Oh no. Oh gog no. Not now! I jumped to my feet ignoring my hat and glasses and ran. I was about to run past a silver volvo but the driver through the passenger door open and I stummbled in without a second thought.

I heard the engine purr but I was panting to much to thank my saviour yet. I glanced in the side mirror to see that a few girls were still chasing us. I took another deep breath before speaking.

"Thanks." I breathed.

"No problem." Said a velvet like voice that sounded like...

"Edward?" I looked up and sure enough there he was. Grinning a crooked smirk at me and looking even more handsome than before. His hair was longer but still messy and his eyes were the same green I loved. Other than that his muscles were easier to see.

"The one and only." He chuckled. A grin broke out across my face before I could stop it and when I noticed we were parked on a deserted street I threw my arms around him.

"I missed you." I whispered.

"Not as much as I missed you." He whispered back. We talked the whole ride about what had been happening since he left. I told him all about Cassie and he told me all about his friend Jasper. "I also have someone I want you to meet."

"Really?" I asked laughing.

"Yep. But I'm not telling you who she is untill you meet her." He laughed. My heart broke when he said that. But I smiled so he wouldn't know.

"At least ell me about her." I urged.

"Well she is very bubbly and pixie like. She loves fashion and can sometimes annoy the life out of me. But I still Love her." He grinned. I giggled to hide the sobbs that wanted to break through me.

"So can you drop me off at the tour bus. Cassie's probably annoying Nick to death with worry." I chuckled.

"Why would she only annoy Nick?" He asked.

"They're dating. Hoestly the whole group is just waiting for him to ask her the big question. They are TOO cute together. Completely in love. What about you?" I questioned raising an eyebrow as he started the volvo.

"I don't think I'll ever truly fall in love." He sighed but I noticed him glance at me from the corner of his eye. Could that mean? No of course not. But at least his actions gave me 2 new songs to sing. I just need the music for them.

When he parked outside of the bus I thanked him for saving me and hugged him. He chuckled and left as I waved. Then I got in the bus to be attacked by my worried BFF.

"What the heck took you so long!?" She screamed. Everyone else was laughing quietly behing her.

"I tripped. You know how clumsy I am." I shrugged. "But I wrote 2 new songs in my head. One sort of sad and one sort of mushy. Can we write the music now so we can sing them tonight?" I pouted.

"Well, alright but we better hurry." Cassie said shaking her head dissaprovingly. I laughed and pulled out my guitar to start writing. Cassie copied me while Becks pulled out her drum sticks using the top of a book for the drum and we started writing.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

I hadn't mentioned to Bella that I was going to her concert so I decided to surprise her. We were in the audience now in the third row. And by we I mean me my sister and her boyfriend.

"This is so exciting!" Alice squealed as she jumped up and down. I laughed and put my arm around her shoulders in a brotherly way.

"Calm down little sis." I chuckled. Alice's eyes widened when I called her sis. I had never done that before. Just then Bella walked on stage with her band and she caught my eye. I waved and she grinned but it didn't reach her eyes. Alice had started jumping again so I had to remove my arm from her shoulder.

"Okay everyone we're going to start and finish with a new song. Sound good?" Bella shouted. We all yelled yeah except for Alice who literally screamed it. And then the song started.

_He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I need everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

He talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

He walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.._

_He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

She looked at me quickly then looked away. Did I break her heart? Well the answer was clear. Yes I did. But when did I ever say I was in love? Then realization hit me I told her I loved Alice but I didn't tell her that she's my sister. Idiot idiot idiot!

I had almost lost all hope of getting her back during the concert untill that last song.

"Okay everyone this is our new song and it really means a lot to me." Bella said.

_Wednesday I came home from school  
Did my homework in my room  
then I watched some TV  
I still miss you  
Thursday morning went online  
Got to school at half past nine  
Wound up in detention  
I still miss you_

Everything I do (oh)  
brings me back to you

And I die  
One day at a time  
'Cause I just cant seem to get you off my mind  
No matter how I try  
try to kill the time  
well I think that I'm just going crazy  
one day at a time

Friday I got out of bed  
Tried to smile frowned instead  
Burnt some toast for breakfast  
I still miss you  
Saturday I turned 16  
Never dreamt you'd act so mean  
You didn't even call me  
But I still miss you

And When I turn 94  
I think ill miss u even more

And I die  
One day at a time  
'Cause I just can't seem to get you off my mind  
No matter how I try  
try to kill the time  
well I think that I'm just going crazy  
one day at a time

I miss you more than I did a minute ago  
I Climb a mountain just to here your echo (hoo, hoo)  
All I wanted was you  
Tell me please do u think of me now and then  
Cause if I never see you again  
I still miss you

And I die  
One day at a time  
'Cause I just can't seem to get you off my mind  
No matter how I try  
try to kill the time  
well I think that I'm just going crazy  
one day at a time

(Oooo) one day at a time  
Well I think that I'm just going crazy one day at a time  
Oo I think I'm going crazy ooooooo  
One day at a time

She still missed me? Even after all that I did to her? But... she... I... what? I watched Bella as she left the stage waving at the crowd as she left. Then the Jonas Brothers came out and as much as I hate to admit I actually liked their music.

After the concert was over we went back stage to surprise Bella further. Alice was still jumping as she showed the passes to Big Rob and even after he let us in.

When we walked in I saw the brothers sitting with the other three girls in Bella's band. Thay each had their arm around one of them and I admediatly knew what she meant with Cassie and Nick. Nick was whispering in her ear and she had the biggest smile on her face as she giggled. They were very cute together.

Then I saw Bella. She was sitting in the corner away from the group strumming her guitar like she used to do in her room. Her head was bent causing her hair to fall over her face so I couldn't see her face but I could tell she was crying.

I walked over to her ignoring the stares of the rest as the finally noticed we were hear. Behind me I could hear Alice introducing herself and Jasper excitedly before starting to babble about how great the concert was.

"Bella? You okay?" I whispered sitting next to her. She didn't look up so I knew the answer was no.

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend and Jasper." She whispered and I could hear the pain in her voice. I could feel the stares boring into my back as I pulled Bella into my arms but I ignored them.

"Bella I'm so sorry for giving you the wrong idea. Alice is my step sister. She's dating Jasper." I whispered.

"What?" she looked up surprised.

"She's my sister. I wanted to surprise you with the fact I'm not an only child anymore." I chuckled. Bella giggled probably at herself and hugged me.

"Bella you okay?" Cassie asked still sitting with Nick's arm around her.

"Yeah. But I want to introduce you to Edward Cullen." Bella replied pulling me up. Their mouths fell open and I laughed.

"So you've heard of me then?" I asked raising an eyebrow at Bella. She giggled but Joe answered.

"Wait you're the guy that Bella lo-"

"Joe shut it!" Kevin whisper yelled throwing a pillow at him.

"Oh sorry Bells." He laughed. The rest of the night we talked about random things until they had to get back on the bus. I waved to them and they all waved back as Me Alice and Jasper got into the volvo.

BPOV

I basically skipped into the bus and grabbed a piece of paper to write down the new song that popped into my head.

"So are you going to tell him you still love him?" Nick asked as he sat down next to me handing me a red bull. I took greatfully and chugged some before answering.

"Yes. I think so. I invited him and Alice to the show tomorrow night and told him to bring his dad and new step mom and brother so I could meet them and I want to sing this." I replied showing him the song.

"This is really good. I'll help you with the music tonight so you can practise it tomorrow." He grinned. I laughed and thanked him. "Well I have to go. Big date tonight." He winked.

"Are you finally going to ask her to marry you?" I asked completely serious. He turned bright red and sat back down.

"Okay you can't tell anyone but I think I'm going to ask her in the next few weeks." He whispered.

"Nick that's great! We've all been waiting for you to ask her." I grinned and hugged him. He turned deeper red and got up.

"Well I got to go. Don't want to be late." He mummbled and walked out of the lounge. I laughed shaking my head. It's going to be torcher keeping his secret but I'll do my best.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note Just so y'all know I should have put 5 years later instead of present time because this takes place 5 years in the future so everyone is in there twenties. And the songs sung so far are : **Bigger than us Hannah Montanna, On the line Demi Lovato and The Jonas Brothers, Miss You Miley Cyrus, Teardrops on My Guitar Taylor Swift and One Day at a Time Jonas Brothers.**

BPOV

"Cassie! Where the heck are you!" I yelled as I searched back stage. "We have to rehearse!"

"Little busy! Call me later!" She yelled back. I rolled my eyes. She had used that line before. But luckily I learned not to follow her voice from the first time that happened.

_Flash back_

_"Cassie! Come on you said you would go to the mall with me!" I screamed from the lounge of our tour bus._

_"I'm a little busy. We'll go later!" She yelled. I sighed, she knew that if we wanted to meet up with the Jonas Brothers we had to go now._

_Her voice had come from her bunk so I walked over there and ripped back the blind. Unfortunatly when she said she was 'busy' she meant she was making out with Nick Jonas._

_"Bella!" she screamed and Nick pulled away blushing. I started laughing and gasping for air._

_"You could have told me." I gasped still laughing._

_"He showed up unexpectdily now GET OUT!" She growled snapping the blind shut again._

_"Fine. I'm going to the mall." I laughed._

_"Mmhmm." Was all I heard which must have meant they started their make out session again and I didn't want to stay around to watch._

_End of Flash back_

"Will you please end your little make out session and get your butt over here!" I yelled making sure everyone else heard me.

"Fine!" She grummbled. A second later she walked in the room with Nick by her side and I couldn't help but start laughing again.

"Nick you're wearing lip gloss!" I gasped. He blushed and wiped it off but apparently his brothers saw because Kevin was holding his sides in laughter and Joe had fallen on the floor with laughter.

"Can we practise now?" Cassie pouted probably trying to get rid of Nick's embarrassment.

"Oh now you want to practise." I sighed but nodded.

"Oh wait isn't Alice and Edward supposed to be coming to watch us rehearse?" Becks asked.

"No they're coming tonight. Now let's practise." I chuckled.

We practised all day and goofed around for a few hours untill we had to go back to the bus. Cassie was palying guitar hero with Joe and she was winning much to Joe's annoyance, and everyone else apart from me and Nick were laughing at them.

Nick was sitting in his bunk playing with a little black box and staring at the ceiling. I giggled quietly and went to sit next to him.

"Watcha doing?" I asked with a smirk.

"N-nothing." He said stuffing the box in his pocket. I grinned an evil grin and snatched the box before he could protest. "Hey!"

I stuck my tonue out at him and opened the box. Inside was a ring with a simple white heart shaped diamond. It sparkled in the light and it was just plane beautifull.

"You got the ring?" I whispered. He nodded blushing a bit. "Congradgulations! I know she'll say yes." I giggled.

"Thanks. I think I'm gonna ask her tonight on stage." He whispered.

"Really?! Tell me your plan!" I clapped sitting on his bunk next to him. He laughed but told me everything.

EPOV

"Alice! Where is everyone we have to go NOW!" I yelled.

"We're coming!" Esme called coming down the stairs with Carlisle and Emmett behind her.

"Where's Alice Jasper and Rose?" I asked.

"Right here. Sorry Alice wouldn't let us go untill we looked perfect!" Rose laughed. Jasper chuckled and Alice scowled before we all piled into the mecredes and the volvo. We made it to the arena first since Bella wanted to meet my new family.

Before we could even get out of the car the back door was thrown open and Bella sprinted out. "Edward!"

"Bella!" I chuckled playing along. She ran up to me and pulled me into a hug. "Bella you hopefully remember Carlisle."

"Carlisle! It's great to see you again." She cried hugging him as well.

"Hey Bellsie! I'm Emmett!" Emmett boomed pulling Bella into a hug.

"Emmett... can't... breath!" Bella gasped and we all laughed.

"Sorry." He laughed. After Bella was introduced to Rosalie and Esme she all but dragged me into the building motioning for the other's to follow. I could hear their laughter behind us.

"Hey Bells! So you found him huh?" Cassie giggled when we entered.

"Of course. What would you expect from mai?" She bowed and they both started laughing.

"Hey Ed. Welcome back man." Joe called extending his fist. I punched it and we started talking about the new switchfoot album coming out. I had to admit they had good taste in music. During the conversation I noticed that Bella Cassie Rebbecca Kate Rose and Alice were giggling like crazy. I glaced at Joe and nodded in their direction and he broke out in an evil grin.

"Follow my lead." He whispered and then he went to whisper something to his brothers and Jasper and Emmett. Then he motioned for me to go sit with them and I did hesiatanly.

"Is he always like this?" I asked Kevin. He nodded.

"Sometimes worse. He went through a phase last year where he believed in purple pigs." He whispered and we both started laughing.

"Okay. So I wan to know what the girls think is so funny. We'll have to trick them." Joe whispered. "We'll just pretend to go sit with our girlfriends."

"One problem I don't have a girlfriend." I added raising an eyebrow.

"Well obviously you're going to sit with Bella. Man, get on the same page Ed." He rolled his eyes. I smirked but didn't say anything.

Unfortunatly Joe's brilliant paln couldn't be performed because the show manager told Bella's band to go on stage so it was just the guys. Nick smirked when the last song was close to being sung and glanced at me. I gave him a questioning look and he shrugged so I decided to mess with him a little bit.

"So Nicky when are you going to ask Cassie to marry you?" I asked in a casual tone. Nick blushed a bright red when he noticed that his brothers looked at him questionally since I didn't bother to keep my voice down. In fact I'm pretty sure I saw Cassie glare at me for embarrassin her Nicky.

Nick waited for the second last song to start and then he spoke. "Tonight at the end of the show. The last song is going to be for her."

"Why didn't you tell us that's why you wanted to play please be mine!" Joe shouted punching Nick's shoulder playfully and then we all started laughing except for the girls who awwwwed.

"Okay everybody it's time for the last song of the night! It's another new one so hope you enjoy it!" Bella shouted. The music was happy so I grinned since she hadn't written another sad one. Man did I have no idea what was coming next.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs_

And.. I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

_I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you...

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

I felt my jaw drop when the song ended. Bella had glanced at me in the middle of the song and then looked away. She loves me?

Bella walked to me slowly. The brothers still had a few minutes before they went on so everyone was back stage staring at us but I didn't care. When Bella was close enough to me I pulled her into my arms and kissed her passionatly. I heard the girls awwwww and the boys whistle but I ignored them. When we parted we were panting.

"I love you to Bells." I whispered hugging her as close to me as I could. Cheers erupted from our friends and Bella giggled. I grinned at her and we went to sit on the white leather couch next to Nick and Cassie.

"Good job Bella." Cassie whispered and Nick winked at me. I grinned at him before he had to go on stage with Joe and Kevin.

CPOV (Cassie)

"Awwwww I love happy endings." I sighed as Bella and Edward kissed quickly when they thought I wasn't looking.

"Well I'm sure you'll get your happy ending soon enough." Bella giggled and everyone else laughed.

"Okay?" I said looking at her questionally. She stuck her tongue out at me and I did the same before we started giggling.

"Wow. You really are BFFs." Edward shook his head laughing.

"Of course!" Bella and I said at the same time performing our secret handshake. (Sorry can't tell you about it! Secret!)

The concert was almost over there was only one song left for the Jo Bros to sing so I got up to watch them preform the last song. The second last song ended and Nick winked at me. I waved grinning stupidly as they announce their little what song is next thing.

"Okay everyone. Next up we're going to be singing on of our older songs. Does everybody remember pleas be mine?" Joe yelled into the mic. There was a loud chorus of Yes through out thr crowd and some very girly squeals. They started to play he song after that.

_They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful_

I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through

Then Nick started walking towards me. I was surprised. He sometimes looks at me quickly to let me know he's singing to me but he has never actually walked over to me.

_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine_

He smiled at me while he sang and I didn't even notice that he had pulled me onto the stage much to the disspleasure of the fan girls in the crowd.

_I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough_

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
Can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
Our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
_Please be mine_

Nick kissed me when the song was over and I felt a happy tear fall down my cheek. But then he got on one knee and I literally started crying.

"Cassie, will you be mine?" He asked pulling out the ring from his back pocket.

"Yes." I said loud enough so only some of the girls in the front row would hear but I didn't notice that Joe had a mic inbetween us so everyone heard. Nick grinned and slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me more passionatly then the one before.

"Everyone I introduse to you my future sister!" Joe yelled hugging me. Kevin and Nick laughed at his excitment and I giggled. Bella, Rebbecca and Kate dragged Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Esme and Carlisle out onto the stage and they all hugged me.

"Good night y'all!" I yelled as we left the stage. Nick carried me bridal style to the tour bus and Bella unvited Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose into the tour bus for the night since we had extra bunks. Alice squealed and said they'd be back once they got their bags and she pead off down the street at a speed probably over 100mph.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Happy Ending**

**Bella**

"You may now kiss the bride."

Tears ran down my face as I watched my best friend get married. Cassie looked beautiful in her long wite dress, her hair nicely curled and resting on her shoulders. She was crying as well as she Nick kissed her gently. The crowd cheered and outside we could all hear the flashes of the press trying to get the first picture. I rolled my eyes. Edward grinned down at me and grabbed my hand. It's been 2 years since we all got together. Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rose, Cassie and Nick, Joe and Becca, Kevin and, well you get my point. How did things rush by so fast?

"What are you thinking about love?" Edward whispered. Oh and did I mention we were madly in love?

"Nothing important." I sighed leaning against him as the crowd rushed forward to be the first to give their congradulations. I rolled my eyes at them as well, I knew Cassie would come to me.

"Bella!" Sure enough there she is. Cassie came rushing over to me as fast as she could in her dress and heels and pulled me into the tighest hug I had ever been in. "Oh god Bella, can you believe it!?"

"You're married Cass!" I laughed hugging her back. Suddenly Nick appeared from the crowd and pulled Cassie away from me.

"It's time for the first dance." He grinned, his cheeks were tinged pink slightly, and the grin that lit up his face was pure. He was in his own version of heaven. Cassie was the same way, and they both practically glided onto the dance floor.

I sighed and fell backwards into Edward's warm embrace. "Isn't it magical how in love they are?"

"Mm, almost as magical as how in love we are?" He whispered.

"Exactly." I laughed.

The night seemed to pass by in a blur and the next thing I knew we were getting ready for the throwing of the bouquet. "Get over here Bella!" Alice cried waving at me. I sighed and ran over. Cassie grinned at me before she turned around and tossed the flowers.

Cassie had a great throw, which was unfortunate for me who was trying to hide in the back, becuase somehow it managed to sour over everyone's head and right into my arms. All the girls except Alice, Rosalie, and Cassie sighed and left but Alice, Cassie, and Rose, were congradulating me. I ignored them.

Later that night we were all sitting out under the stars. Kevin gave a speech being the best man, and then Joe did one as well, only telling insulting jokes for the most part. Then it was my turn being the maid of honor.

"I can remember when Cassie first met Nick. Her eyes seemed to light up and I know from that moment on, even when he wasn't around her was always in her thoughts. You could almost always tell when she was thinking about him because she'd be grinning this stupid little smile and staring off into space."

Cassie was blushing, but Nick was grinning, nuzzling his nose to her neck and whispering in her ear. I continued.

"Then one night Nick called asking for a date. She was estatic, practically jumping off the walls. In the end I had to chain her up until Nick arrived. But now as you can all see they're still together even after what's it been now 3, 4 years? Madly in love and as happy as ever. Cheers!"

Everyone took a drink and clapped. I sat back down and we all began to eat. Luckily the only time the press was actually allowed in was when Cassie and Nick cut the cake, but that was more becuase their photagrapher didn't show up, and they promised to give them copies for free. At least they left after that willingly.

Finally at the end of the night Cassie and Nick walked out the door with everyone cheering and waving, and with one last wave they were riding off in a sleek black limo. Perfect happy ending right?

Not until I got mine it wasn't.

**5 years later**

"Bella you look gorgeous." Cassie sighed spinning me around so I could look in a mirror.

"You and Alice did a good job." I told thm admiring the silky white dress.

"We make a great team. It's about time you and Edward got married too! You were supposed to be next in line! Remember Cassie's wedding?! But no! Bella doesn't want to get married until all of her friends are married first!" Alice huffed crossing her arms.

Cassie burst out laughing, but then winced and covered her growing stomache with her hands. "He's kicking more and more everyday."

"Have you decided what to name him yet?" I asked turning around to see her.

"Oh no! This day is all about you! I already one little girl running around somewhere with her Uncle." Cassie grinned.

"Yeah Bella, and Rose already has twin boys, one of which keeps checking out you're little Cindy by the way," Alice giggled, "And me and Jasper are planning on having one soon. What about you?"

"I don't care when it happens as long as it does." I admitted patting Cassie's belly lightly. "Which uncle is Cindy bothering now?"

"Who else? Joe. She loves him." Cassie laughed.

"No more chit chat!" Alice hissed. "It's time! Out, out, out!"

Cassie hugged me quickly before going to take her seat. I felt awful that she couldn't be my maid of honor but she just wasn't fit enough to walk up and down the aisle. She needed to sit down, but she promised she was still going to give a speech. I really hoped she kept that promise. Alice was my maid of honor instead, and Nick offered to be one of the best men so that Cassie could tell him what to do and say.

Alice grinned at me and then left as well. It was time. I took a deep breath. Life is perfect now.


End file.
